


She Asks Me Why.....

by B_Radley



Series: Diana's Journeys [7]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Ahsoka only thinks she gets the Last Word, Gen, Hair, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Snark, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: Ahsoka learns about hair. Snark ensues.From a prompt by Merfilly.





	She Asks Me Why.....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



> Extra points for the title reference and the continuation....

Ahsoka Tano pauses in her lightsaber forms as her clan-master walks into the room. Her eyes widen as she sees more of him than when had left with Vos to complete his Shadow training mission.

Much more of the dark and gold substance on his head, and now his face.

 _Hair? Fur?_ The mass more closely resembles the latter of a Wookiee.

“What the hell is that on your face Croft?” she asks in a loud voice. The room quiets. 

“It's a beard,” he replies with weighty, seventeen-year old dignity. Vos walks in behind the apprentice Shadow. His own unkempt braids move around his head as he narrows his eyes at the ten year old youngling.

“It looks like you combed your pelt over your face,” she snarks. His expression darkens. All eyes fall on him. “What the hell would you know, Runt?” he grumbles, unable to come up with his normal sarcastic retort. 

His prize student grins broadly. “I know that you have a piece of breakfast in it,” she says. The young Corellian suddenly runs over to a mirror and begins pawing through the hair. 

His expression is even darker as he finds nothing and starts towards her. A clearing of the throat behind him brings him up short.

His Master stands at the door, her own lekku twitching with amusement. Her eyes take in his new look, at the Padawan braid now lost in the mass of hair and beard - much more than that usually allowed for hirsute Padawans. 

The beard is patchy over the apprentice’s face and wispy in other spots. She turns to Knight Vos, who suddenly wishes he was elsewhere. She smirks, matching the expression on the younger, less wise version. “I am assuming that this for your Shadow status, Taliesin. But can you at least make it look like you planned for it to look like that?” she says.

There are snickers as Croft turns and trudges from the room. Ti sends Vos away with a jerk of her head. She walks to the front of the class and ignites her powered-down saber.

“Now, my fierce, little smart-assed huntress, let’s see how you do against me.” Her face sobers. “Form V defense, now.” She becomes a blur of red, blue, and white activity as the younger huntress struggles to parry and block her attacks.

And that is how Ahsoka Tano learned about hair.


End file.
